Star Child No 8
by CrazyStoriesFromMyTwistedMind
Summary: Mario and Luigi, the destined Star Twins, get news from Peach about 'Star Child No. 8'. Peach decides to take matters into her own hands and gets possessed and killed, but then comes back to murder the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Is No. 8 a blessing or a curse?
1. Breaking The News

Star Child No. 8

A calm breeze blew through the Beanbean Kingdom. Two pairs of brown boots swept by seas of grass and trees. The boots were connected to sky blue overalls. Peach awaited the two, at her castle. Calling upon her Heart Spell, the boots and the overalls were teleported towards the castle. "I have news," she said to the two. Clad in hats, Mario and Luigi showed up at the castle, awaiting the bustle. "As of today, the rumors are true. Star Child No. 8 is born." Peach exclaimed. The awaiting bustle came, and the twins were rushed in to the castle. "News has spread that Star Child No. 8 has come into speculation." The twins looked at each other in disbelief. The two were both destined Star Children, descendants of the Great Star. "Yes, 'tis true," Peach was destined to await growth in No. 8. "Born on the 12th hour, No. 8 was only a star. A comet, a shooting star, and then took a human shape."

EOC

Thank you all! I would like to thank 'Death Battle', a great Youtube series for inspiring me to write my first fanfiction! The 'Star Children' plotpoint in the 'Mario and Luigi' series is great! Hope you all follow and review! Sorry it was soooo short! (But soooo detailed!)


	2. The Mysterious Egg

'Fore I start lemme say I haven't posted in a while. I'll keep you posted on things going on and I'll post ends for you so you can just jump to my page (and not read at all) but you won't know what's going on in the story. Also, I incorporated Paper Mario and Super Mario Galaxy into this so this is no longer a Mario and Luigi fanfic.

(CONT. FROM DIS s/10255857/1/Star-Child-No-8)

"A girl….In a light blue dress and a heart of gold…" she continued to walk down the stairs. "With a flick of that wand…she could do anything you could imagine…I want both of you…to find evidence of her existence, and if I was wrong….you will see another side of me you don't want to see…" Peach entered the double-doors and slammed them hard. The brothers looked at each other in confusion.

The egg was lodged in the ground. A citizen with a fancy of tools could remove it in a split second. It was covered in craters, like an asteroid. It was deep brown and was burnt, as if it was hurling towards Earth. A small hand reached out of the egg and was pale and smooth. The body seemed to gasp for air and realize she wasn't on her planet anymore.

As the brothers ran towards the egg, they realized that they were late. The egg was examined and set in a museum. The body inside was nowhere to be found. All that was left was a deep crater the size of a rounded bathtub. Peach, arriving in her private helicopter, landed on the ground. "Ah, it's gone. Thank you for your help, though." She stepped back on to the 'copter and said, "To the castle!"

EOC

Enough mystery? Enough suspense? I bet not. Coming soon: The Simpsons! Something everybody loves put in a beautiful format. BAI BAI


	3. Revealations

Sorry for the inconvenience, but I haven't posted in a while, and a whole plot point was forgotten, so sorry! New chapters every week!

As the brothers investigated the crater left, there was a note. It read,

"_From the notebook of R. Starlet, I created you for test purposes only; don't take your lovely life seriously."_

A small strand of blonde hair was found, and was put in inventory. The brothers returned to the castle, seeing no Peach, no Bowser, or any enemies. A scream came from the bedroom, and then a moan. Then, nothing happened. The brothers entered the bedroom, to se-

EOC

Thank you, for sticking with me for the first 3! See ya!

PS, new one tonight!


	4. Possesed Peach

I promised another one tonight! YAY! Let's get this show on the road!

(Please read Chapter 3 to understand this part of the story.)

There, stood a girl with a black bob with a giant water bottle on her back. She wore a short blue dress that had ribbon off the side. She carried a wand and had a luma to her left. The facts were wrong, the girl, not the egg, was in a 'museum'. But in this case, the museum was a plastic case in Peach's bedroom. And Peach herself, was quite different. Instead of the girly overlord, she was the insane demon. Mario was quite in a pickle. He could either kill the girl he loves or find anyone who can help the oddity. Mario decided to stab her, so he did. She fell to the floor, helpless, and died. Luigi put Peach's body in a plastic body bag and froze it. The girl was released. "Thank you, heroes. I am supposed No. 8." The brothers looked at each other in disbelief.

EOC

Let's say 'skippers' are warned. Next chapter, Mario-

IM WATCHING YOU, MARIO


	5. A Figure on the Plane

So yeah, if you didn't read Ch. 4, you wouldn't understand.

The last few minutes of day in the Beanbean Kingdom were bleak, gray, and bland. As the brothers and No. 8 took a flight to the Mushroom Kingdom, the night grew shorter and shorter, rather than longer. Slight turbulence was seen and noticed, but one thing defined the rest. As they were waiting, a black figure stood in the distance. What's odder was that the outline…the…outline, was similar to Peach, but with wings. The figure stepped closer and said, "Give…..me…..the key…." No. 8, standing up for herself and her saviors, lifted her hand, causing a blue aura to glow around it. "N. O, Miss Priss." She inquired. Her hand faded to normal and the figure teleported away.

EOC

Can you guess what's going on? Tell me as a PM!


	6. Demonic Diary Secrets

Now I'm using LibreOffice! Cool, huh? Audience: NO. Okay.

After the flight, No. 8 was practically the brother's only hope. It was hard to tell if she was blessing or a curse. Neither, the choice was. The brothers and No. 8 decided to leave Peach's case alone, as if it were to affect the kingdom entirely. No. 8, left to find a local name changing office so she can name herself. As for the brothers, they decided to spend the night in a hotel across the street from the airport.

The next morning was none the less scarier. No. 8, alone at the office, waited. She decided to use her 'Coma' ability, and waited until 3:00. She stood there. Resting. Waiting. Nothing. The brothers, on the other hand, were looking for an answer to why Peach was possessed, more specifically, answers. They checked in the most obvious spot, the castle. As they checked throughout the royal suite, they were presented with a diary. On the date of 04-13-13, it read:

_Hello again, diary. As we discuss the plans for buffing up my army, we might as well talk about something else. I was enraged when the egg was gone, and besides, I didn't even instruct my men to remove it. I fell into pieces, even, when that was seen. Besides, 'tis true. It is, gone. To a museum. With no evidence of existing. My trick, my only trick, ruined. I wanted to see if they fell for it. But no, my only secret is with you, diary. Hold it for me... Please. Thank you. I need to sacrifice myself to one of them. One, that cares. One that listens. One that is me..._

_ -P.T._

The date was strikingly similar. Friday...Friday...the...Thirteenth. The brothers noticed another page that said; _Second block to the right of the dungeon, should unlock it._

EOC

Yay! Almost done (wait, no.)! I still have to do the thing with those dudes, so yeah.


	7. Daisy in the Chains

I'm taking requests! Just to let you know I write this and other one-liners.

'_Second block...second block...' _they thought as they ran down to the dungeon. To the right of the dungeon door, there was a brick standing out from the others, as its color was slightly off. The brothers heard a small gasp, and then a "I think someone's down here..." The brothers opened the door and saw Daisy, who was chained to the wall. "Thank you, thank you brothers. I have something to tell you. Peach isn't who you think she is." A black figure teleported in the dungeon. The figure floated closer to the group. "I'm watching you...enemies..." It said in a raspy voice. The figure then said, "Give it...to me..." It then teleported off without a reason to show up.

The office then opened for buisness at three, and No. 8 turned off the Coma ability. She then stood by the office door and said, "Ehm...*knock knock knock* Hello?" A small toad person who appeared to be writing opened the door and said, "*ahem* Yes?"

"I need to change my name."

"Oh, what name then?"

"That's not how it works. Mother read to me before she sent me into the egg."

"Oh, documents? Do you have those?"

"No, I don't."

"Well good day then." He shut the door and continued to write.

Daisy was in awe with how reminicent the figure was of Peach. Up close, it had bloody tears, a ripped black dress, and big black dragon wings. "I know...her body has mutated..." She said, knowing that Peach was hiding behind the mask, wating to strike at her enimies, waiting in the looms of the darkness.

EOC

Thanks for all your support, also send me ideas for requests! I will soon get to them!


	8. Dungeon Pt 1

I've been working hard on Napped Daisy's design, so, I hope you like!

As they entered the first dungeon, they were presented with a hazardous landscape. Fifteen feet down was a rope, only for Peach's access, due to her floaty ability. Daisy, who mocked this ability, couldn't preform this move because of wear. She only wore a street bard's leotard, with sequins, face mask, and all. She was hoping with bit of trust, she could do it. But another hint was hinted. There were thirteen loose bricks in the wall, looking for someone to preform parkour with. Daisy had a bit of float residue laft, so she swung her body pastthe bricks, all thirteen, and grabbed the rope. She threw it up to the brothers and they all moved on.

No. 8, how ever, was looking for documents. She went to Peach's Castle, the now deadly minefield, to stay the night. However, she was aware of Peach in her residing location, so she carefully took the time the put her water bottles aside and at least forget about it for now. Before she preformed the coma ability, she took the time to write a message. It read;

_ You, yes you, the reader. I'm No. 8, the one you need. I need you to go on top of Star Hill, make contact with the Star Gem, and tell the first person you see, 'I was sent here by the test. Please give me info on her.' I would be willing to trade you something for this deed. The deadline is This Friday, sharp at noon. If completed, come behind the Milk Bar for your reward._

She set the note free, away from watching eyes.

EOC

Thanks!


	9. Dungeon Pt 2

'Dis one ain't for the faint of heart, it has revelations, truth, fiction, and stuff. (Achievement Get! 'Longest Chapter So Far!')

As the group made their way through the dungeon, a figure appeared. "Save...me..." it said, as it floated closer to them. "You..." it said, "Get...her...to me..." It them teleported away, leaving no marks, track, evidence of existing.

No. 8 waited in Peach's ex-bed, watching _Kingdom's Best_, a variety show. A figure appeared onscreen, staring at the host backstage. Behind the curtains, she was, staring. And she said, "I...need...No. 8..." and then teleported away. Then she appeared outside the window and passed through the door to her room. No. 8 noticed her, and put her hand up, skyward, and became Ultima (read my page for Ultima info). She hugged her body, and burst into blue flames. The bed burned, the room burned, and part of the castle burned. The figure said, "You...give me...the..." She then teleported away. "Peach, she's back." No. 8 said.

In big letters, Breaking News appeared on the screen. It cut to Lyonna Damselfly, who then said, "Now, this is a fatal day for our homeland. Princess Peach, has died. Yes. Two days ago she was killed by an unknown suspect. At the time she was in Beanbean and was finding out clues about our next story, No. 8. If you see anyone wearing a blue dress, carrying a wand and a bottle, call the MK officers immediately."

The next trial had five buttons. The diary was their only hope. It read;

_Oh, you. It's nice to see ya again. I've been having fun with my men building my secret room. Well, you're the only one that can keep it a secret. Besides, if anyone were to test the trials, they wouldn't make it. Well, if they found you, they could, both forwards and back. I never want anyone but me to read it. Nobody nobody else! Here's the things._

It was in a graph that contained the obstacle and the key.

Steps-Float

Buttons- Up, up, down down, left, right, left, right, B, A.

There was a blob of wet ink on the next answer. Daisy entered the code, and the old, rustic doors opened. What lied in the room was something they didn't expect.

EOC

Taking requests! Make sure to PM me your idea (it can be funny, tragic, odd, random) so it can be published!


	10. Cosplaying and Returns

I haven't been posting in a few days. But that's okay.

No. 8 was busy in Peach's room, creating a disguise with the remains of Peach's dresses. As for her, the result was a clean cut. It had no ridges, bumps, or off-center lines. It was long, flowing, and very smooth, like silk. She dyed her hair blonde and put black tears under her eyes. She inserted a stick in the hole in the back and slid the bottle onto the stick. The outfit contained a wand pocket inside the sleeve for emergencies. She then left, but found a note. It read;

_Ah, ha. You. No. 8, my little experiment. I wanted you to sit in a case and rot, but I thought that having my brother take over me was a better idea. He understands, doesn't he? _

_ -P. T._

No. 8 turned to the diary for help. "Page no. 21. Nice," she said. "It wasn't there before." She read;

_No. 8, No. 8. I heard from a little friend that you wanted to change your name. To something like Damia, Rikki, Tyrene, just to name a few. So you want to cosplay as me? Ha, nice. But I'll give you this. If you-_

The page had an ink blotch where 'do' and other words should've been. "I, I can't. She's too powerful. But I have to do this, I have to stand up. I have to create the illusion she has returned, though she has.

EOC

Young one, check my page. See updates and more there.


	11. The Interview and the Meeting

I'm back and better than ever! (JK, was on earlier today.)

As the group neared the end of the dungeon, No. 8 teleported to them. "Uhm...hey." She said. She put her hand in front of Daisy's face and a small fan-shaped beam sprouted out from her hand. It scanned Daisy, and gathered information and the data necessary to understand the situation. "Hello, Princess Daisy R. Toadstool. I am No. 8, sent here by Mother. I hope you had a wonderous time in Sarsaland." Daisy then spoke. "I...I didn't...I was going to...I...I don't know..." No 8. was in awe of how confused she was. "You are also ex-princess of the Plantae Kingdom* and you have been a slave to the Toad people." Daisy was now in awe of how much she knew. The figure appeared by the door to the Secrets. "Ah, ha...You...I knew you would...Just step here and...Oh, why?...Must you?...Huh?..." The figure teleported off. "Also, I'm wearing this disguise so I can cosplay as Peach. There are no out-of-character breaks, I'm permanately her." No. 8 said. She teleported off.

After teleporting, she was standing on a hill in the snow. Sadly, she can't feel pain and punctures, so she is harmless in this state. No. 8 walked up to Toad Town Square, and declared, "I...have returned!" All the toad people swarmed her, asking questions such as, "Why are you here?", "How did you come back?" and, "Am I existant?" No. 8 was flurred, and soon was carried to the castle for a ceremony.

"I'm just simply angered. Why can't I be Peach? Oh, wait, my face. It looks different." Daisy flourished the blanket she had in the side of her skirt. "Ah, yes. It looks as that No. 8's plan is working. There's the bustle." The door lied just ahead, but the team has gone across way too many obstacles within 72 hours. The team decided to rest until daybreak.

As for No. 8, she had a Q&A session with Dappe McLonne, the reporter for 12 Action News. The leading question of the night was, "Why did you decide to come back to the kingdom to renew your royalty?" She answered, "I'm simply a princess with a dirty-" The lights cut to black. "A dirty-" The lights came back on. "A nasty secret. I'm not like all the other princesses. I have a talent for sewing, patience, and magic. Well, not actual magic. Illusion magic. I'm unlike all the others because I'm-" The cameras turned off. Dappe then investigated the situation. He found cut wires, inactive monitors, and no producers. Dappe, only Dappe, decided to call it cuts. No. 8 was in trouble, even if it didn't mean that Daisy was getting wild.

EOC

Can't wait for the next chapter? New one tonight!


End file.
